Look Respectable For You
by someonesgurl
Summary: Harry makes a scene in Draco’s office. One shot. Draco/Harry.


**Look Respectable For You**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter. I'm poor, so don't sue. I can only dream that anyone in the HP universe is gay. This story is totally fictional, and my idea. But it was inspired by the line a song, 'Perfect' by Army of Me. They own the lyrics that Harry sings.

**Warnings**: Slash story. Draco/Harry

**Summary**: Harry makes a scene in Draco's office. One shot. Draco/Harry.

**Final Note**: This story ignores DH. It's not a song fic, but it doesn't have Harry singing a song in it. It's also unbeta'd, as I felt it was to short to have someone deal with. But if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me and I'll fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

Harry Potter walked through the entrance hall at the office, his suit obviously tailored to fit him perfectly. He radiated confidence as he walked by the girl at the front desk and through the hallways to a door.

This particular door had the name _Draco Malfoy_ etched into the glass.

This particular door was closed but Harry didn't let that deter him, he knocked on the glass and waited patiently for a reply from the man that he knew was inside.

The wait wasn't a long one.

The door was quickly opened, and Harry was face-to-face with the man that had been inhabiting his thoughts for the past few weeks, the man that had walked away from him, the man that was clearly shocked to see him.

"Harry, what are you doing-"

Harry didn't give Draco a chance to keep talking, he cut him off, a tanned finger on the blonde's lips, "I knew that it was time that I got myself a new suit, so that I could look respectable for you," he sang quietly, "These days it feels that everything is changing, it used to be that every stride, you were standing by my side. But now it feels that I'm walking on a tight rope, as I try to balance out how to make you proud."

By now a group of people had gathered in the hallway, trying to see what was going on. Harry was undeterred as he sang on "One day I'll be perfect, I'll be so extraordinary, I will shine, I will radiate. One day I'll be perfect, I'll be so extraordinary, I will take your breath away."

Draco was looking around, starring at all the people watching Harry's display. He felt embarrassed, though he'd never admit it. He was almost angry that the other man would come to where he worked to do something so utterly ridiculous.

Harry continued, "You almost don't even recognize me, saying 'how did you erase all the gorgeous from your face."

Then Draco realized that Harry wasn't in his normal attire, the other man was dressed in a nice suit. Not to mention his hair had been taken under control, now straightened and looking a lot like the models from those American magazines.

Draco's mind went back to the argument that the two of them had had a few weeks prior. Him yelling at Harry for his 'obvious inability to dress respectably' and 'uncaring attitude towards everything'. Draco was tired of Harry moping around their flat, as the dark haired man had been doing for the better part of a year.

"Draco, I can change for you. I swear I'll change. But I can't do it without you. You are the only person who ever pushed me to do anything," Harry hand moved his finger away from Draco's mouth and used it to push a few stray hairs away from the blonde's eyes, "Please take me back."

Draco found himself breathless and unable to say anything. He tried to bring back the angry at Harry creating such a spectacle of them, but could find it anywhere in him. He tried to remember all the reasons that he left Harry, but all of them seemed so insignificant when he could was in the other man's presence after so long away.

Six weeks far surpassed the longest he'd been away from Harry in the three years they had been together.

They stood there in silence for what seemed like minutes, the only contact between them being Harry's hand resting on the back of Draco's neck. The majority of Draco's office were watching what was occurring, but neither of the two men noticed.

Harry's eyes were searching Draco's for a clue as to what the other man was thinking. He was nervous but knew that the only person who would know was Draco himself.

Draco took a deep breath before he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips before moving to whisper to him, "I'll see you when I get home."

Harry felt the grin taking over his face before he knew what was happening. He wrapped both arms around Draco's waist, burying his face in the pale man's neck for a few moments, breathing in the other man's scent before he pulled away.

"I'll see you at home," he murmured, giving the other man another kiss before turning to make his way through the gathered crowd and retracing his steps to the street.

Draco watched as the other man left, waiting until he couldn't see him anymore before turning his attention to the people that had gathered. Employing his best 'I'm the boss and very mean, therefore you better run' voice he commented to them all, "Don't you all have jobs to be doing?" along with an eyebrow raised in a look of superiority.

Everyone scampered away, returning to desks and paperwork.

Draco watched them all for a few more minutes, a smirk on his face, before he entered his office and shut the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut a relived smile came over his face and he gave a happy sigh.

All was right in his world once more.

Thank Merlin.


End file.
